


Teddygram for Amunet Black

by jayofmo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayofmo/pseuds/jayofmo
Summary: A fun little story where Ralph rescues Cisco from Amunet Black. No appearance by Barry or Iris. I'm sure they'll want a briefing later.





	Teddygram for Amunet Black

“Teddygram for Amunet Black,” said the delivery man.

Amunet looked him over, the thin bespectacled man under his red delivery cap with a pleasant smile.

“And who is it from?” she asked, drumming her fingers together.

The delivery man shook his head. “Secret admirer, I suppose. It was sent anonymously.”

“No name at all?” she asked suspiciously.

Someone had sent Amunet a large teddy bear dressed in a rather ridiculous purple outfit with six brightly colored balloons tied to its left arm. Whoever thought this was a good gift must have suspicious taste.

The more disturbing aspect was that the delivery van arrived at her secret base, so it was from someone who knew where to find her. Perhaps it would be in her best interest to accept this gift. Perhaps she could find some clue as to who had sent it.

“Very well, thank you, you may go,” she said carelessly.

“Have a good day, ma’am!” the delivery man said and set the bear down before he left.

Amunet walked up to the bear.

“Hmm,” she hummed and stroked its plush forehead. “I wonder who it could be…”

She thought she saw the bear move slightly, but watching for a few more moments, decided it must have just had its stuffing settling.

“Amunet!” called one of her henchmen.

“What is it?”

“We have a new meta sighting.”

“Sorry to cut our date short,” she said with a chuckle to the bear, “but business awaits.”

She left the entry room and shut the door behind her.

After about a minute, the bear’s stubby right arm transformed into a human arm. It slid off the balloons from the left arm,  which then also changed into a human arm. In fact, the bear’s body soon no longer looked like a teddy bear, but a human man of a tall stature.

Ralph Dibny lifted off the teddy bear mask that covered his head.

“Wow, it’s stuffy in there,” he whispered to himself.

He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

“Well, no biggie.”

Crouching on the floor, Ralph pushed his face to the crack underneath the door. It squashed and flattened, feeding under the door and out on the other side. Next, he pushed through his neck, then his arms, his shoulders, his chest and finally his legs and feet. Ensuring no one was looking, his flattened form slinked over to a dark corner of the room and resumed its regular three dimensions.

“Okay,” Ralph said, pressing the button on his communicator, “I’m in, how do I find Cisco?”

“The S.T.A.R. Labs satellite says he’s there,” Caitlin Snow replied from S.T.A.R. Labs. “Luckily, we’re in time.”

“Hey, how come you didn’t let Killer Frost come along?” asked Ralph.

“Because they know how to deal with her, then you’d have two metahumans to rescue. All you need to do is make sure they don’t get those anti-meta handcuffs on you, and there’s basically no way you can mess this up.”

“Good luck, Ralph,” Harry Wells said, listening from his radio in the S.T.A.R. Labs van, which was currently disguised as a delivery vehicle.

“Thanks, Hare,” Ralph replied.

“You’ll need it.”

Ralph sighed.

“Thanks.”

Ralph walked up to one of the henchmen.

“Excuse me, where do you keep the imprisoned metahumans?” he asked.

“Did you just do that?” asked Caitlin over the communicator.

Harry put his hand against his forehead in the van.

“Yeah,” the henchman replied, “they’re downstairs and… wait a minute, who are you?”

Harry’s mouth was agape.

“He actually got an answer!” Caitlin added.

“Just the world-famous Elongated Man!” Ralph declared.

The henchman pulled Ralph off of his feet and tried to slam him into the wall. All this did was press Ralph into a flat disc against the wall.

“Geez, are you proud of yourself?” Ralph asked before springing back to his normal form. “Look at your life, look at your choices.”

By this time, several other henchmen had noticed the intruder and had gathered around.

“Oh, hi guys.” Ralph said with a smile. “Just little ol’ me, came to pick up my friend.”

“He ain’t human!” grunted the henchman who’d squashed Ralph against the wall.

“Sure I’m human!” Ralph replied. “Just I got a little extra going on.”

He held up his right hand and his fingers expanded into the shapes of large sausages, which he then flexed into the shape of a balloon animal. A dog, to be exact.

“What the?” asked a henchman.

“Hey, can you do a giraffe next?” asked another.

Ralph chuckled.

“You _idiots!_ ” yelled a familiar British voice as Amunet entered the room.

Raising her arm, she began firing shards of razor sharp iron at Ralph. But Ralph had faced this before and was now ready. Stretching his torso, he snaked around the room as the shards embedded themselves into the walls.

“GET HIM!” Amunet bellowed at her henchman, frustrated that she hadn’t been able to pin Ralph down herself.

Ralph, still stretched out, seemed to cower as the multitude of henchmen jumped on him. In fact, they appeared to cover him.

“We got him!” one of the men yelled.

SPRING!

The men went flying everywhere as Ralph sprung back up, having coiled up his body like a spring, and sure enough, what went down had to come back up.

“So, one more time, where is my friend?” Ralph asked.

A large and angry henchman grabbed Ralph and began squeezing him.

“Whoa, sir, you’re being very forward!”

The man lifted Ralph and continued pressing him together.

“Squeeze him like a little pimple!” Amunet fumed before asking someone to bring her a pair of meta-dampening handcuffs.

In a few seconds, Ralph had been rolled into a tight little ball.

“Oh, geeze,” he sighed. “Look, buddy, and I mean this in the nicest way, I’m just not that into you.”

“Do you ever stop talking?” one of the henchmen grunted.

“Well, I’m just making sure he doesn’t get the wrong idea.”

“Wrong idea about what?” asked the henchman who was holding Ralph.

“This,” Ralph replied and bit the hand that held him.

“YOW!” yelled the man and he threw Ralph across the room, sending him flying down the flight of stairs to the lower level of Amunet’s lair.

“Thank you!” Ralph called as he popped back to his normal form.

Running down a hallway, Ralph soon found Cisco tied to a chair in a room with a pair of meta-dampening handcuffs on his wrists.

“Ralph!” Cisco cried in surprise.

“Hey, buddy, I’ve come to save the day!”

Ralph hurried to Cisco and untied him.

“Okay, get these handcuffs off,” Cisco instructed.

Ralph nodded and followed the instructions that Caitlin had showed him.

“Okay, now, breach us out of here.”

Cisco raised his hand, but nothing happened.

“It takes a second or two for my powers to kick back in—RALPH, LOOK OUT!”

Ralph turned to see one of Amunet’s henchmen holding a plastic tube attached to a small pump.

“Oh, hey there,” Ralph remarked.

“Shut up already!” the henchman grunted and shoved the tube into Ralph’s mouth.

Ralph muttered, his voice muffled by the tube.

“Ralph…” Cisco said apprehensively.

Ralph looked down at himself to see his belly bulging.

“MMMMRRRPPHHH!!!” he cried.

“There we go,” laughed the henchman as Ralph’s body began to grow larger and spherical, his limbs vanishing into the curves of his body. “You’re trapped with your own body now… Amunet should give me a raise for this!”

Cisco suddenly fired vibrations from his fingertips, knocking the henchman into the wall, rendering him unconscious. Cisco pulled at the tube, but it wouldn’t come out.

“How do you shut off this thing?” Cisco asked, pulling at the pump.

Ralph reached his arm out, stretching even further and pulled the pump into his mouth. Swallowing hard, it stopped.

“Dude, you don’t know where that’s been,” Cisco admonished.

“Just get us out of here,” Ralph wheezed. He pulled the tube out of his mouth, followed by the squashed pump.

“Okay, just… never handled something this big before.”

They heard more henchmen running towards them, so Cisco hurried and opened a breach back to S.T.A.R. Labs and pulled Ralph through.

Caitlin and Harry were thrilled to have Cisco back, but now another challenge awaited them: how to get all that air out of Ralph.

“Could we, I dunno, pump it out?” Caitlin suggested.

“Poke him with a pin,” suggested Harry.

“Would that make him pop?” Cisco asked.

“Not likely, I was just joking. Thought you’d get me by now, Ramon.”

“How are you feeling, Ralph?” Caitlin asked. “You came through, that’s something.”

She patted his back, which was followed by Ralph letting out a loud belch, sending a blast of air across the lab, which happened to knock Harry over. Ralph was back to his regular form, taking a deep breath.

“Well, that solves that,” Cisco remarked as Harry got back to his feet.

Ralph put his clenched hand to his mouth.

“Excuse me,” he said softly.


End file.
